


Stardust

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re assigned to help Finn settle into the Resistance and during the time, you and him become friends. But, is there a chance for something more?





	Stardust

A sudden commotion captures your attention and so you shift your gaze from a screen and fix it on a growing group of men and women, visibly sharing an exciting news. Their eyes are alight, faces tinted with pink.

You scoff and return your attention to the screen. You were never one to gossip, never too keen to hear fresh rumors, unlike many of your friends. Working in the Resistance base was interesting as it was, you didn’t need a dose of gossip every day.

Yet, try as you might, you can’t avoid it. Thea, one of your friends, who works at a station next to yours, scampers to her workplace and after sitting down slides her chair closer to you.

“Y/N, have you heard?” she whispers, an excitation evident in her voice and you fight back an urge to roll your eyes.

“No, but I am sure you’re about to tell me, right?”

“Well, yes! Finn, that stormtrooper, woke up this morning!”

“And what it has to do with our job?”

She snorts.

“You always spoil my fun.”

“Thea, I don’t see how that Finn guy affects our work here. I get that you’re all hyped about him, but what he has to do with me?” you shrug and Thea sends you a indignant grimace.

“He’s cute, you know.”

“And? Have you seen him?”

“No, but I know a girl who knows someone who works in the medical ward. And she says he’s handsome.”

“You’re unbelievable,” you chuckle, shaking your head at her. Thea winks at you before the two of you decide to finally get back to work. The reports and scans won’t do themselves, and you have to concentrate all your attention to be able to spot anything out of ordinary or possibly threatening on the maps.

You hear Thea chatting with someone, but you don’t register her words. She’s probably just passing the news and you, having already learnt it, don’t deem it necessary to keep listening to her. Besides, what else can she tell you apart from so essential for your work fact that the former stormtrooper is awake?

Sighing, you narrow your eyes at a spot on the radar. It seems to be a common fleet of merchants passing by, but you decide to keep an eye on it until it will fly away far enough for you to consider it not-hostile.

You become so focused on the job at hand that you practically mute all of the sounds that surrounds you, your mind set entirely on the radar in front of you.

That’s why you don’t notice General Organa at first. Only when Thea nudges your side you throw her murderous gaze. She tilts her head and when you follow her gaze your gaze lands on General, standing next to your station, a small smile on her lips.

You jump onto your feet.

“G-general! I’m so sorry-“

“Oh, stop it, Y/N. You were doing your job. Anything worth mentioning?”

“No, just a fleet of merchants,” you say, although your voice is still a bit shaky. You take a quick glance at the radar. “It’s gone now, so nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” she nods. “But I’m here to give you a task. You probably heard that Finn is awake?”

You do your best to not look at Thea, who, by the way, is probably eavesdropping.

“I did, yes.”

“I want you to show him around the base, introduce him to everything. He will start training soon, but till then, I would like you to get him accustomed with the place.”

“Yes, sure.”

“Come to medical ward tomorrow morning. He should be in shape already,” she gives you a warm smile before leaving and you return on your seat, quite surprised. Out of all people in the base you were given a task to take care of the mysterious former stormtrooper? Why?

“I can’t believe it, you’re so lucky, Y/N,” Thea mutters and pouts, and you roll your eyes at her.

You make a mental note to meet her with that Finn guy before she can pester you too much about it.

______

The next day, as you were said, you’re on your way to the medical ward. You don’t feel anxious or scared. You’re curious about him, and, frankly, after hearing what Thea told you apart from the gossip, kind of excited to meet him.

He was a stormtrooper in the First Order and chose to join the Resistance, it’s not an everyday occurrence to be assigned to someone like that. Or to actually meet somebody like that, to be honest.

Only now it occurs to you what a responsible job it is. Yet, from General told you yesterday evening, Finn knew the basics, just needed to learn how to move around the base and such.

She also assured you that Finn would not be a bother. Hopefully!

You greet the nurses as you walk in, waving your hand at them. They know why you’re here and so one of them leads you to a bed at the furthest end of the room.

On it, with back turned to you, sits a rather tall, broad-shouldered man, dressed in all black. His hair is freshly trimmed and as you near the spot you can smell sandalwood. A nurse checking his vitals laughs at something he’s said and when she sees you, an odd grimace crosses her face.

Finn looks at you over his shoulder when you approach the bed.

“You’re Y/N?”

“Yes. General has already visited you?”

“She sure has. She’s been coming every two hours since I woke up.”

“And how do you feel?” you ask, genuinely concerned. He was badly injured and his recovery was quite long.

The nurse is done with the examinations, and leaves the two of you alone. Finn gives you a tight smile.

“My back still hurts,” he admits and you nod, not really knowing how to respond. “But overly, I’m fine. Ready to dive into the Resistance!”

You chuckle.

“Step by step. I will show you around, explain what each department does and then, from what I’ve heard, you are to start training. But till then, I’m afraid that you’re stuck with me.”

He grins, standing up.

“I don’t mind, Y/N. So, where do we head first?”

______

Although you thought the base would bore him to no end, Finn was eager to explore every part of it. He was enthusiastic, peeking his head into every room, walking into every hall with awe written on his face.

With every passing day you were fonder of him. He was kind-hearted, funny guy with a strong sense of just and didn’t mind when you asked him about his time in the First Order.

You saw it wasn’t easy for him to talk about it. Sure, his past wasn’t something one would brag about but he made a good decision to leave it behind and fight for the good cause. You were happy he joined in and that you were assigned to him.

During that time Finn and you became friends, more often than not hanging out even after you were supposed to part ways and get some rest. As you promised, you introduced him to Thea, who was practically fangirling over him, but Finn remained calm and gladly talked to her.

And Finn started to be the only thing she would babble about at work.

“Y/N, you can’t be that blind!”

“I can and apparently I am,” you say dismissively but you know she will carry on nonetheless. You got back to your regular work only yesterday, after Finn began his training.

“He literally makes puppy eyes at you, how can you not see it?”

“Because I am focused on my work?”

She snorts.

“You wouldn’t know that a guy was flirting with you, even if he stated it clearly.”

“Thea, Finn is not flirting with me.”

“Yeah, right. And those sparkles between you two are illusion, too? Everyone sees it.”

“Sees what, exactly?”

“You know… you and Finn getting lovey-dovey when you see each other…”

“Thea!”

“What? I’m just telling you the obvious!”

“I’m not getting lovey-dovey with Finn,” you mutter and glare at her but she only smiles teasingly.

Truth be told, you maybe do feel something else to Finn than sympathy. But only maybe. You still aren’t sure as to what precisely it is but yes, you think about Finn when he’s not around, although he’s your friend, of course you’re concerned!

Once, maybe twice you caught yourself staring at him when you walked pass the training room and he was there. But, again, you were worried – he was injured, what if he hurt himself by accident?

It didn’t mean you fell for him, right? _Right?_

You furrow your brows, hearing Thea sighing.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset, I’m thinking.”

“About Finn?” she sings and you let out an exasperated grunt.

“Thea, can you stop?!”

“Nope,” she laughs at your edginess, watching as you cover your face with your hands.

You open your mouth to say something to her but a cheerful voice cuts you off.

“Hi, stardust! Hi, Thea!”

“Hi, Finn,” Thea greets him and you slide your hands away from your face, meeting Finn’s gleeful eyes. You completely ignore Thea’s possible look at the nickname Finn gave you.

“I got my lightsaber!”

You clap your hands.

“That’s great! So you’re a proper member of Resistance’s fighters now?”

“Yes, I am! And I am now taking you for a walk.”

“Oh, is that so?” you tease and Finn clears his throat, straightening his back as he walks closer to your chair.

“Ma’am, may I ask for your company on a stroll?”

“Gladly!” you stand up and smooth your jacket, a wide grin appearing on your face. Just before you’re about to leave, you look at Thea with a question in your eyes.

“Go, I’ve got this,” she assures you and tosses you a wink.

You stick out your tongue at her and take Finn’s offered hand, walking out of the base.

Of course, there are people staring at you, well, at Finn to be precise. But you don’t feel intimidated or anxious about it. Steadily, you leave the base behind and walk into the surrounding jungle.

You glance at Finn. He remained silent, which was rather unlikely for him. His grip on your hand is tight and only now you realize that his palm is a bit clammy.

Suddenly, he turns to face you, making you stop abruptly.

“I gotta tell you something.”

“O-okay,” you mutter, knitting your brows in confusion. Finn inhales deeply and exhales sharply through his nose and purses his lips together before saying on one breath,

“I like you.”

“I like you, too, Finn.”

“No, Y/N, I _like_ you,” he raises his brows meaningfully and nods his head slowly.

“I got it the first time, dummy,” you smile brightly as Finn’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

“So, uhm,” he regains his composure, his thumb brushing against your knuckles, “are you okay with being my girlfriend?”

“More than okay,” you move your hand away a little only to be able to entwine your fingers with his and Finn’s lips spread into an elated grin, so bright it almost blinds you.

Then, just as suddenly as he confessed, he leans in to press his lips to yours, absolutely surprising you.

But you love it. Everything with Finn has been surprising which only makes it this more exciting. 


End file.
